Bleach The Destiny of a Soul-Reaper
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: Was it all an accident or fate one day an ordinary high schooler Ichigo Kurosaki came into contact with Rukia Kuchki his soul-mate thanks to them meeting Ichigo unlocked hidden latent powers he journeys to the Soul Society and learns many secrets not least of which is a plot to kill him and Rukia once again only he and his friends can stop it {Some Sailor Moon Inspired Content}


**BLEACH**

**THE DESTINY OF THE SOUL-REAPER**

**Chapter #1 Powers Awaken**

It's in the middle of the year Ichigo is on his way home from school when he comes across a group of Skater's and he sees a Vase of Memorial Flowers only the vase is smashed and the flowers have been trampled on but are still in pretty good condition considering what they've been through

Ichigo drops his bag with a thud enraged "YOU!"

The gang members all look up confused and see Ichigo "Huh?"

Ichigo charges at one of the Skaters and punches him out cold in one punch The Leader looks horrified then angry "Hey! You got a death wish pal?"

Ichigo acts like he didn't even hear what he said "Hm…"

The leader gets pissed off "That's all you gotta say" he goes to punch Ichigo

Ichigo defends with a brassy kick knock him to the ground and starts kicking his face into the pavement

The gang member get scared and one of them shouts to his friend freaking out "Little Yama's down We gotta help him!"

The second guy is even more scared than anyone "Are you crazy there's no way I'm taking on that Physco"

After Ichigo is sure his beaten the Leader unconscious he looks at the other skaters and shouts at them "Now listen up you pieces of trash do you see that" Ichigo shouts at them and points at the broken vase and flowers "First question what do you think that is **you** the one in the middle Answer!"

The Member in the middle of the three skaters "Huh... Me? uh… you talking to me? I uh… I guess it's some flowers somebody left for a kid who was killed here a while back"

Ichigo instantly kicks him in the jaw knocking him to the ground while shouting "Correct!" He looks at the one who just got up "Now the next question that vase there why is it smashed and why are the flowers in a worse condition than this morning when I walked by"

The last guy who hadn't had his ass kicked said "I guess one of us knocked it over and smashed it when we were skating through here but we didn't mean…"

Ichigo kicks both the one had just gotten up and the one that hadn't got his ass kicked at all to the ground and land on the guy Ichigo had just knocked to the ground.

Ichigo in an absolute rage shouts "GOOD NOW GO AND APOLOGISE OR ELSE NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE THERE FOR YOU!"

They all grab the leader and run away screaming "SORRY! WE'RE SO SORRY! AHHHH!"

Ichigo looks as they run away then sighs calming himself down "there that ought to keep them form showing their ugly mugs around her for a while at least" he picks the flowers up "Sorry about that I'll bring by some more flowers tomorrow"

A little ghost spirit appears "Thank you but you didn't have to do all that"

Ichigo smiles at her "Of course I did we hang out enough we're friends so I only did what I'd do for any friend but I gotta go now see you tomorrow okay" Ichigo runs off

The Spirit of the girl disappears as she says "Goodbye Mr. Ichigo" she completely disappears hiding from anyone who could see her

They did not notice but there was a girl with mid-black hair watching everything that had just happened and said to herself "What a strange boy but nevermind that I have a mission to complete" she jumps away to continue with her mission and asks herself "Kiskue Uruhara where are you

**XXX At The Kurosaki Clinic XXX**

Ichigo walks through the front door announcing himself "I'm home"

As soon as he looks up he sees Ishin Kurosaki his Dad in a mid-air flying kick Ichigo tries to doge it but wasn't fast enough he gets kicked straight into the wall and screams at his Dad "Hey that hurt jack-ass!"

Ishin simply smiles acting smug as he lands on the ground "Ha, ha! That's what you get for being late for dinner **again**!"

Ichigo annoyed jumps to his feet "Since When Did Me Being Late Cost A Kick Into The Wall! And How Can You Expect Me To Get Home On Time When You Set Such A Ridiculous Curfew Time!"

Ishin just turns his back to Ichigo "Not my problem"

Ichigo annoyed goes to the kitchen grabs a bowl and serves himself dinner that his sister Yuzu made.

Since their mother died Yuzu became more responsible by keeping the house clean and making dinner for everyone not just dinner but breakfast and lunch too

Karin's heart turned ice-cold never cried just like Ichigo he never cries but he never smiles either except on one day when he pretends to be happy moving on with the story now

Yuzu welcomes Ichigo home with a smile "Welcome back Ichigo but why were you so late"

Ichigo shrugs "I was helping out a friend who had her grave defiled well I call it her grave but it was just the place she was killed where her parents or someone left memorial flowers there and THESE DAMNED SKATERS SMASHED THE VASE! I SMASHED THIS ONE GUYS FACE INTO THE PAVEMENT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" He laughs like a maniac

Karin says to Ichigo with absolutely no emotion in her words at all "Your psychotic"

Ichigo shrugs "I'm okay with that but you young lady are a Sociopath"

Karin just shrugs "whatever"

Ishin goes to sit down at the table when Ichigo does a flying kick and knocks him to the ground he then takes his dinner to his room "I'll See ya later"

Karin looks at her dad and sarcastically says "Way to go Dad"

Ishin looks shocked "Me what did I do!"

Yuzu gives him a stern look and shakes a spatula at him "You were too hard on him and unsympathetic to his condition he's been seeing ghosts a lot more erratically recently"

Ishin looks at them shocked "Why would he tell you girls this stuff and not his old man?!"

Karin looks at him and says "because you're an idiotic irrational unsympathetic dad who acts without thinking or when you do think you come up with stupid ideas and things to say that's why"

Ishin just goes into a fake crying frenzy and he runs over to a poster of his wife "Oh my poor wife what am I going to do with our daughters they're being so cruel"

Karin annoyed he still has the poster of her "Would You Get Rid Of That Thing Already!"

**XXX In Ichigo's Room XXX**

Ichigo puts his dinner on his bedside table and turns on his radio and listens to the Report

"…On latest news there have been more explosions around Tokyo today they seem to be focusing around Karakura who knows what are causing these explosions specialists have been sent in to make sure it's not the gas pipes combusting now over to Shiro with the weather…"

Ichigo finishes his dinner and falls to sleep

**XXX Ichigo's Dream XXX**

Ichigo is in a city where all of the Buildings are blue even the glass he walks through it looking for anyone but there's no one to be found it's a ghost town then suddenly he sees someone he runs towards them shouting trying to get their attention "Hey, Hey You! Hey can you tell me where I am."

The Man turns around to him and says to him "Ichigo Kurosaki what are you doing here?"

Ichigo is confused "Huh? How… how do you know my name…?"

The Man says "That should be obvious I've known you my entire life because I was born with you! Is it power you seek? Power to protect the people you love"

Ichigo smiles "No I can protect them with the power I got right now no one will hurt them ever again as long as I'm around"

The man looks at him then a Sword materialises in his hand and he strikes it into the ground "If you change your mind you merely have to return to this spot and take this sword out of the ground then you will gain the power you seek"

Ichigo smiles "okay thanks" he says and goes to leave when he turns back one more time "Oh right what's your name"

The man looks at him surprised "My name you should know it better than anyone my name is…"

Ichigo suddenly wakes up gasping breathing for air he starts coughing uncontrollably and throws up on the ground "Uh great" he thinks to himself

Ichigo leaves his room and grabs a bucket, a mop and wet cloth and he cleans the spew up when his done he lays back down and realises that it's 2 in the morning and can't get back to sleep "Well this is just perfect!" he says to himself

Suddenly the girl who was watching him earlier appears in his room and this freaks Ichigo out "AHHH! Hey! Who the hell are you!?"

The girl doesn't hear Ichigo and continues to search the room "This is where the spiritual Energy was coming from but it seems to have disappeared now very strange"

Ichigo annoyed shouts at her "Hey! I said Who Are You!" he kicks her and turns the light on

The girl is dumbfounded and asks him "You… you can see me?"

Ichigo is annoyed and sarcastically says "No I was practising karate in my sleep OF COURSE I CAN!"

She dusts herself off "Well there's no reason to be rude."

Ichigo annoyed ignores her and says "Says the chick trespassing in my Room!"

The girl smiles "ah touché

Ichigo sighs "Right, look I got 3 questions 1st Who are you 2nd what are you doing here and 3rdwhat the heck are you because you're not human but you don't have the same aura as a usual ghosts so…"

The girl is shocked "Wait, wait, wait are you telling me you can see the aura of someone?"

Ichigo nods "yeah everyone in my family can well except Yuzu she can't she's a little low in the spiritual department.

The girl nods "Okay I'll start from the beginning my name is Rukia Kuchki and I was sent by the Soul-Society"

Ichigo is confused and asks "Soul-Society?"

Rukia continues "yes it's a Society devoted to helping spirits cross over to the other side before they turn into Hollows." Ichigo not understanding anything but still following along he asks again "Hollows?"

Rukia glad that Ichigo is keeping up "Yes they are dark corrupted souls spirits ghost who go around killing humans and devouring their souls and turning them into Hollows themselves but truly evil souls can remember their past life when they become a hollow" Rukia holds up drawings of everything that she says to help explain it better.

Ichigo is horrified at how bad she draws "your drawings really suck you know that?"

Rukia gets annoyed and is about to continue but is interrupted by Ichigo "Anyway what you're trying to tell me is that you're one of these so called Soul-Reapers and were given a mission to destroy any and all Hollows you come across correct"

Rukia smiles and says "Yes"

Ichigo Calmer than any normal person would be in this situation "Okay well that makes sense ALONG WITH FLYING PIG'S AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" he freaks out

Rukia is shocked "You don't believe me?"

Ichigo starts "Listen Rukia was it I'll admit that you aren't a normal spirit but your story is just impossible and I grew up years ago I think you're best going on your way go play Soul-Reaper game somewhere else okay little brat."

Rukia not able to handle Ichigo's rudeness anymore "Little Brat huh well then take this! Bakudo Number 37 Sai!" she binds Ichigo's hands behind him

Ichigo falls to the ground "what… what the hell is this what did you do to me?" he looks behind him and sees his hands being spiritually binded "Oh I see now" he says then not meaning to accesses some of his un-tapped Soul-Reaper Powers and breaks free of it easily.

Rukia is shocked "Hey! How… how did you break free of my Bakudo?" She asks

Suddenly Ichigo's house gets broken into by two Hollows and hears a loud Roar "Hey! Do these Hollow things roar loudly" asked Ichigo

Rukia nods "yes but the problem is I can't manage to locate them since bumping into you earlier I haven' been able to find any Hollows" she says then frowns

Ichigo Annoyed "Hey are you deaf may that's them down stairs"

Rukia looks at Ichigo confused "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Ichigo looks at her speechless "I don't believe it if you won't do anything I'm going to protect my family" He runs out of the room

Rukia calls after Ichigo "Ichigo wait where are you.." as soon as Ichigo opens the door a huge flood of powerful and evil Spiritual Energy floods into the room.

Rukia falls to her knees "What how could I have not sensed this earlier" she thinks to herself "Ichigo wait! You don't stand a chance" she runs after him as she gets down stairs she sees a Hollow with Yuzu and Karin screaming for help and one approaching Ichigo's Dad

Rukia worried gets out her Zanpakto and gets ready for a fight "alright her we go!"

Ichigo yelling as he charges "Don't you dare touch him you bastard!" He attacks the hollow who was going after his dad which doesn't work it knocks Ichigo away with a flick

Rukia grabs Ichigo "You Fool you don't stand a chance against those monsters! You're no where near strong enough!"

Ichigo's eyes widen "I'm not strong enough?"

Rukia nods concerned for him her heart starts racing and thinks to herself "What is this feeling my heart is racing when I look into his eyes I feel this strong urge to protect him" shakes her head "it doesn't matter I'll protect you and your family that's my job!" suddenly a fist his punched through her gut and she coughs up a bunch of blood "crap…" she falls to the ground

Ichigo shocked "RUKIA!" He screams tears start rolling down his eyes as he jumps into the air and catches her "Rukia are you okay?"

Rukia smiles and looks at Ichigo "idiot I should be asking you that. Strange… it feels like I've met you somewhere before but I can't remember where"

Ichigo smiles and nods "yeah I feel it too. But don't worry I won't let you die" Rukia shakes her head "no I'm going to go in for one last attack then you grab your sisters and Father then run and leave me behind then forget about me"

Ichigo punches the ground "Damn it! I told myself that I'd never let anyone die in front of me ever again all that training all my strength and I still can't save anyone curse this stupid weak body!"

Rukia is shocked as she looks at him "Ichigo?"

Ichigo hears a voice inside his head "Do you want to get stronger to protect the people you love?"

Ichigo realises his back inside his dream world and sees the man from before who shouts at him "ANSWER ME! You don't have much time left! Now do you wish to become stronger?"

Ichigo looks down at his fists and clenches it tight "Yes give me the strength to defeat the monsters and anyone who might want to do my family and friends harm let me protect everyone."

The man nods "Good answer all you need to do is remove the sword then you will gain the strength you seek"

Ichigo grabs the sword and pulls it with all his might screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He pulls it out of the ground and explosion of Spiritual Energy is seen outside of his dream world

Rukia is shocked "Ichigo…? What… what are you doing you can't fight the Hollows your not strong enough! PLEASE Just get out of here with your family forget about me!"

The Blue Spiritual Energy around Ichigo transforms him his cloths disappear and are replaced by a black Kimono and a pair of straw sandals with a pair of socks on then suddenly a gigantic rectangular sword materialises out of thin air.

Rukia's eyes widen "No way! He's… he's A Soul-Reaper!"

Ichigo opens his eyes and sees what his dressed like "wow what the heck did I just do uh! Nevermind time for that later Karin! Yuzu! Don't worry I'll save you!" He charges the Hollow and cuts off both of it's arms and catches Yuzu and Karin then leaves them with Rukia "look after them for me will you?"

Rukia nods "Of course"

Ichigo charges and the second Hollow who was about to kill Ichigo's Dad he is about to attack when he hears someone

Rukia shouts at him "The Mask! Attack their mask it's their weakness you can kill them by destroying their mask!"

Ichigo smiles "Gotcha' you're done Hollow Scum!" He charges at the Hollow and destroys the first one then turns to face the one with no arms which gets scared shaking it's head "You're next bastard!" He charges and kills the last Hollow he puts the sword away on his back Sword Holder then he gets a fierce look in his eye "No one messes with Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Hair Color: Orange

Age: 15

Occupation: Karakura High School Student and…

**Soul-Reaper**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it I decided cause I'm editing some parts and juts rewriting others of this story I'd delete it and start from the beginning this is a Prequel to Naruto: Brothers Till The End 1 of 3 Prequels the other 2 will be a One Piece and Fairy Tail Prequel they're basically telling the story of how they got teleported to Naruto's dimension.

* * *

If I could get 5 Reviews on this chapter to say what you thought, or how you think I could improve the chapter itself please do I'll upload the next ASAP but I'm working on NaruSaku Shippuden right now so I don't have a lot of time to focus on other stories. I might take a break once I get through the first Arc but that's how it is for now.


End file.
